I'm not who I thought I was
by pink-panther32
Summary: Rae Johnson always thought she belonged to the Johnsons, but when something happens and she's missing, what's going to happen?


Hi people! I hope you like this story! Yes, I rewrote it…

----

Rae walked into the living room, she walked over to her mom who was playing on the computer. "Mom?" she asked.

"Huh?" her mom asked not looking up.

"Uhh, can I go with the Jones to spend the night at their grandmas?" Rae asked. Her mom kept scrolling down the page. "Mom? Can I?"

"Sure, whatever" her mom said.

Rae smiled. "Thanks…" she said as she walked back into her bedroom and disappeared…

----

**12 hours missing… **

"So you have no reason why your daughter would run away?" Jack asked as he turned to John and Mary.

Mary shook her head. "No, no…"

Samantha turned to John. "How many kids do you have?" she asked.

"9" Mary answered.

"Do you think she was depressed or something?" Danny asked.

"No" John and Mary said.

"Did she have anyone she didn't like, who picked on her, or something?" Martin asked.

"Umm, there was this boy, Joe Jackson, he was obsessed with her, he wouldn't leave her alone, Rae doesn't usually lose her temper but she did with him"

Jack nodded; he turned to Danny and Sam. "Why don't you go ask the kids? Maybe they know something"

Sam nodded and followed Danny out of the parent's room.

----

Sam was interviewing Amy Rae's second oldest sister she was fifteen. "So, did she have anyone that picked on her?"

Morgann nodded her head. "These boys across the street, they mad fun of her"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, we wear dresses and we're Homeschooled…" Morgann replied. "She was embarrassed…"

"About what?"

"Well, she didn't mind wearing dresses but she hated people making fn of her"

"I see, " Sam said. "Did she have any enemies?"

"No, not besides Joe, but that's his problem" Amy answered. "He was a jerk"

"Ok, well, did she ever talk to you about going anywhere?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think she would run away, she's not like that, she's shy, and doesn't do stuff that could get her into trouble" Amy replied.

"Ok, thank you" Sam said.

Morgann nodded, she wiped a tear away. "You'll find her right?"

"We'll do our best," she said with a reassuring smile.

----

"So what do we have?" Jack asked as he put up a picture of a 14-year-old dark brown haired girl.

"Well, she has 7 sisters and 2 brothers, she shares a bedroom with all but one of her sisters, and she doesn't really like wearing dresses, she's kinda embarrassed about it, there's some boys who make fun of her…"

"My guess is that she ran away, her life sucked, she has annoying brothers and sisters, odd parents…" Martin said.

Jack nodded. "Was she suicidal?"

Sam shook her head. "Not according to her sisters…"

"Did anyone interview her friends?" Jack asked.

"I'm on it" Sam said as she stood up and walked out of the office.

"Ok, Martin, she has a paper route, interview all her customers"

"Got it," he said as he walked away.

"Danny, you check her emails, anything you can find that can be useful…"

"Ok" he said then hurried off.

----

Sam knocked on the Jones door.

"Hello?" A blond haired lady said as she answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Special agent Samantha Spade, is Jenny home?" Sam asked as she showed her, her badge.

"Umm, yes, what's this about?"

"We're investigating the disappearance of Rae Johnson"

"Disappearance?"

"She's been missing for about 14 hours now…"

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Jones said as she covered her mouth. "Jenny!"

A black girl about 13 came to the door. "Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm special agent Spade, I need to ask you a few questions…"

"What about?" Jenny asked.

"Rae Johnson"

Krystal turned to her mom. "What about her?"

"She's missing" Sam said.

Jenny's jaw dropped open. "Yeah, I'll tell you anything"

Sam smiled. "Thanks…"

----

Martin walked towards Jack. "Well, I talked to her customers, but no one seemed to know her, she was a quiet kid…"

Jack sighed. "What did you get?" he asked as Sam hurried into the room.

"Jenny, Rae's best friend, said they played never have I, and Krystal said never have I tried-" She was cut off by Danny who ran into the room.

"Sorry Sam, this is important!" he said.

"So is this!" Sam said.

"I think this is more important, ok I ran a check on all her emails, one of her friends sent her a list of questions, one was has she ever tried to commit suicide, she answered yes…"

Jack sighed.

"That's what I was going to say" Sam said.

"So she ran off to kill herself?" Martin asked.

Jack tuned to him. "Possibly" he said.

----

"Mr. Johnson, did you know your daughter tried to kill herself?" Jack asked John.

"What?" John asked. "Why would she do that?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that…"

John shook his head. "I didn't know, I didn't think she would ever do something like that".

Jack nodded. "We have search teams searching all over for her, but we need to know of she has a place where she likes to go, or something she likes to do"

"Umm, I don't know, she likes to take her dog for a walk, out in the desert over there…"

"Thank you" Jack said.

----

"What's new?" Jack asked.

"I checked her bank account, she withdrew two hundred dollars yesterday after her paper route…" Danny said.

"Ok, so she could be heading out of town"

"Or, maybe she just wanted to get away" Samantha said.

"Maybe, but I don't think so…"

"Hey!" Martin said as he ran into the room. "Look what the search team found in the ally behind their house" he held up a letter.

Jack took it from him. "Dear mom and dad, if you're reading this, I'm already gone, but I wanted to thank you for my life, but I can't live with it anymore, I just can't. The only reason I didn't do it sooner, is because it's a sin, but I hate living! I can't stand it anymore, I tried though, I really tried, so… bye!" Jack put the letter down. "April 15th 2005" he added as he read the top of the letter. "She wrote this months ago… what is that, is that blood?" he asked as he pointed to a brown spot on the paper.

"Yes" Martin replied.

Jack sighed. "So we know when she tried to kill herself…"

"It was in the alley, so she must be somewhere where she in completely alone…" Sam said.

Danny nodded. "We have nothing!"

Jack rubbed his forehead. "Did anyone talk to Jenny's sister? Natalie?"

"No" Sam said.

"I'll go" Danny said as he picked up his Jacket and left the room.

----

"So, there was something bothering her lately…" Danny said.

"Yeah, those boys across the street, they follow us everywhere and yell at us, one said he was going to kill her, but of course he was joking, then there is Johnny Lillion, he wouldn't leave her alone, Rae hated him, she wanted him to move so bad…"

Danny nodded. "What about boyfriends? Did she have any?"

"Rae? No way! The only guys she was interested in, is old men, she thinks their cute, but old guy cute… if you know what I mean…" Natalie said.

"Umm, why do you think she would run off?" Danny off.

"See, that's the thing, Rae wouldn't do that, she wouldn't just run off"

Danny nodded. "Thank you" he said as he walked out of there yard, he crossed the street and knocked on the boy's door.

A lady answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Danny, I'm with the FBI, are your sons home?"

"Why?" the lady asked.

"Because they may be part of this investigation…"

The lady's eyes grew big. "Jacob! Troy! Kevin!" she shouted, slowly three boys walked into the room. "This man wants to talk to you"

"About what?" the fifteen year old Jacob asked.

"The disappearance of Rae Havig"

"Who's she?" Kevin asked.

"The girl who lives across the street from you, the one you guys make fun of and follow everywhere. The one you said you would kill…" Danny started.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Kevin shouted.

"Their geeks, did you know they are Homeschooled?" Troy asked.

"Yes" Danny replied. "I think it's a good thing, keeps you from getting snotty…"

Troy glared at him.

"Mr., my kids don't know anything about this ok? I want you to leave"

"All right, but if we find her dead, my boss wont be happy with you three…" Danny said as he walked away.

----

"What'd you get?" Jack asked as Danny walked into the room.

"Not much, but I could see why Rae would run off, those boys-"

Jack nodded. "Someone go interview Joe Jackson" he said. "Martin"

Martin nodded. "Ok" he said as he hurried out of the office.

----

"I don't want to talk about her!" Joe Jackson shouted.

"I don't care, she could be out there, anywhere!" Martin said.

"She broke my heart!" Joe shouted.

"How?" Martin asked.

"I was in love with her…"

Martin rolled his eyes. "And she didn't love you back?"

"Nope…"

"You are pathetic" Martin muttered.

"Hey! Do you know what it's like for someone to break your heart?" Joe shouted.

"Yes, but not when I was 14" Martin replied.

Joe glared at him.

"When's the last time you saw Rae?" Martin asked.

"Umm, I bumped into her at Wal-Mart, we didn't talk though… I don't want to see her! She called me a jerk"

"And you called her one too"

"You read our MSN messages?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it's my job" Martin said. "So, you haven't seen her recently?"

"No"

"Thank you" Martin said as he walked away.

----

"Someone spotted her!" Sam said s she walked into the room. "She bought some water from a gas station"

"Water?" Jack asked. "So…"

"She might not be trying to kill herself" Danny finished.

"We need to find out where she's going!" Jack said.

Martin walked into the room. "Got nothing from Joe Jackson"

Jack rubbed his head. "Ok, umm…"

"Maybe she ran off with a boyfriend…" Danny said.

"Jenny said there was someone on her route that Rae thought was cute, but Jenny didn't think he really existed…" Sam said.

"Was anything missing from her possessions?" Jack asked.

"Nope, not even a spare outfit…" Sam said.

"So, she might not have planned on going anywhere…" Jack said.

"Or she could have been kidnapped…" Martin said.

"If so, why would she lie to her mom about going to Jenny's grandma's house?"

Martin shrugged.

"I think that she ran off to kill herself, but then decides to do it somewhere else, so she takes money out of her bank account, and then ran off somewhere else to do it…"

"Or, someone knew what she was going to do, and contacted her, so she ran off" Martin said.

Jack nodded slowly. "What about relative?"

"Uhh…" Sam started.

Danny ran to the computer to look at the notes he had gathered from the interviews.

"She hasn't seen her relatives in a couple of years…" Martin said.

"Who's her favorite relative?" Jack asked.

"They don't know…"

----

29 hours missing…

Danny ran into the office. "Someone spotted her again!"

"Where?" Jack asked as he stood up straight.

"Visiting her mother" Danny replied.

"Let's go" Sam said.

"Her real mother" Danny said as he put his hands on his hips. "In LA"

"Real mother?" Martin asked. "I didn't know she was adopted…"

"Where's her real mother?" Sam asked.

"In jail" Danny replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I haven't got to that yet…" Danny said.

"Ok, you and Sam go see why she went there and everything, Vivian, you're with me" Jack said as he stood up.

"What about me?" Martin asked.

Jack looked around. "Just stay here and find out whatever you can" Jack said as he left the office.

----

"Why didn't you tell us Rae was adopted?" Jack asked a little rude.

Mrs. Johnson looked over at her husband. "We didn't think it was important, Rae doesn't even know, She wasn't even three years old when we adopted her"

"If she doesn't know, why did she go visit her real mom?" Jack asked.

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Johnson asked. "How could she know?"

"I don't know, did you ever met her mom?" Vivian asked.

"No" Mr. Johnson replied.

"Did she ever call or email Rae?" Jack asked.

"No! She's not allowed to talk to her, or see her" Mrs. Johnson said.

"But she is anyways" Vivian asked.

"No, I would have known!" Mr. Johnson said.

Jack's cell phone rang a second later. "Excuse me for a minute" he said as he stood up and walked away. "Yeah?"

"Jack! I went through her emails again, and I found something" he said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, she got an email from a Brad Snow, he told her all about her mom, and asked her if she would mind visiting her mom, he was going to send money over" Martin said.

"How much?" Jack asked.

"1500" Martin replied.

Jack coughed. "Ok, I'll be back soon" he said as he hung up. "Do you know a Brad Snow?"

"No" John and Mary said. "Never heard of him, what about him?"

"Well, he's been emailing her about her mom, has she received a package lately?"

"Yeah, she said it was from her friend"

Jack nodded. "How big was it?"

"What's this about?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"This Brad Snow said he would send her 1500 dollars to visit her mom…"

"Oh my gosh" Mrs. Johnson.

"I think we should go talk to Brad Snow" Jack said.

----

Sam and Danny walked into the room with to police officers next to them. "Mrs. Ross?" Sam asked as she took a step closer.

"Yeah?" The lady answered as she turned to them. "What do you want?"

"We're here to talk to you about Rae, your daughter" Danny said.

Andrea Ross stiffened. "What about her?"

"She's missing?" Andrea asked. "What happened?"

"We don't know, but we do know that she came here…" Danny said.

Andrea looked down. "I just wanted to see her! She's my daughter!"

"How'd she find out about you?" Sam asked.

"I asked my boyfriend to uhh, find her and ask her to visit me" Andrea said.

"Your boyfriend? Who's he?"

"His name is Brad Snow, he's a rich guy, I don't know how he found her, but I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her"

"Is he the reason you killed your son?" Sam asked.

Andrea looked down. "I was crazy then."

Danny nodded. "Sure you were,"

Andrea looked up. "Look! I was, that's the only reason I'm getting out of here in a couple months"

Danny looked at Sam.

"What did Rae say when she was here?" Sam asked.

"Well…"

Flashback.

_Rae walked slowly into the room and picked up the phone "M-mom?" she said barely above a whisper. _

_Andrea turned to her. "Rae?" she asked. "Rae?" _

_Rae looked up at Brad then back at her mom, she smiled slightly and nodded her head. _

_Andrea smiled. _

_"I'll leave you two alone" he said as he walked away. _

_"Rae, you don't know how long I wanted to talk to you!" Andrea said. _

_"No, I don't…" Rae said. "Mom?" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Why are you in here? Why are you in jail?" _

_Andrea looked down. "I was crazy…" _

_"Mom" Rae said. _

_"I killed your brother, but I didn't really know, I was-" _

_"I had a brother?" Rae asked. _

_Andrea nodded her head. _

_"What happened to my dad?" Rae asked. _

_"He uhh, fell off a cliff…" _

_Rae's eyes widened. "He did?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"It was because of me…" Rae said. "I've had this dream over and over…" _

_"What dream?" Andrea asked. _

_Rae shook her head. "Never mind…" _

End of flashback.

"So she just left?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Andrea.

"Did you tell her where he died?"

Andrea nodded.

"We're going to need to know where…"

----

"How could you give that child 1500 dollars? She could be in serious trouble!" Jack shouted.

"Look, her mom wanted to see her" Brad said. "She hasn't seen her since she was two!"

Jack frowned. "You-" he was cut off by his cell phone. "Jack Malone" he answered. "We're on our way" he said.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked as she followed him.

"They got a place where she could be, we're heading over"

----

Martin got out of his car, he looked up at the cliff, it must have been at least 50 feet tall. All of the sudden, he could see Rae, she was sitting crossed legged on the edge of the cliff, staring up at the clouds, Martin looked down the rode, where was Jack and Vivian? Or Sam and Danny?

Martin looked up at the path to the cliff, it would take him at least ten minutes to get up there.

----

Jack pulled his car to a stop, he looked up at the cliff, Martin was almost to the top. "What the hell is he doing?" Jack muttered.

Sam and Danny pulled up. "Oh my god" Sam muttered.

"We gotta get up there" Danny said.

Sam nodded and began to climb.

----

Martin walked closer to Rae. "Rae?"

Rae jumped slightly. "Stay away from me" she said softly. "Please"

"Rae, don't do this, you know you don't want to" Martin said.

"Yes I do" she said as she scooted closer to the edge, she put her feet over.

Martin started to panic, Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me" she whisper.

"Rae?"

Rae looked back slightly.

"Rae, we know about your real mom, and how she killed your brother"

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Rae asked.

Sam turned to Jack.

"I killed him" Rae said her voice breaking. "I killed my dad… we were here… years ago" she said. "I was running around, I got to close to the edge, my dad ran towards me and pushed me away, and he fell himself… I killed him! I killed my dad!" she sobbed.

Sam swallowed. "You didn't mean to, you were just a little kid, you-"

"I did! It doesn't matter if I was a kid or not, I still made him fall off this cliff!"

"Rae, why do this? You have a family-"

"It's not my family! My family is dead or in jail!" she shouted. "My whole life was a lie!"

"Rae, they need you, they love you, don't do this to them" Sam said.

"They don't care about me anyways" Rae said bitterly.

"Yes they do, they are worried sick about you" Sam said.

Rae shook her head. "Why would they be? I'm not their kid-"

"Yes you are, maybe not by birth, but you've lived with them for years" Jack said.

Rae didn't say anything.

"Rae, why are you doing this?" Martin asked.

"Because I killed-"

"We know that, but this isn't going to bring him back." Danny said.

"I don't deserve to live" Rae said. "See, my mom was crazy when she killed my brother, but I wasn't, if I was an adult I would have been put on death role-"

"No you wouldn't have, it was an accident" Jack said.

Rae sat still.

"Rae, don't do this, don't put everyone you know through this" Danny said.

"Rae, you know how you felt when your friend Rebecca died?" Sam said, Jack, Danny, Martin and Vivian turned to her.

Rae nodded.

"You weren't even really close to her, but-"

"I can't go back" Rae said.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Because, I just can't, they'll like never leave me alone"

"Who won't?" Jack asked.

"Everyone!" Rae shouted. "Everyone I ever knew…"

"Rae, your mom wants to adopt you when she gets out, you can be with her and have a new life" Sam said.

Rae froze. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes"

Rae scooted closer to the edge.

Sam looked over at Jack, she was about three feet away, Sam knew she shouldn't move any closer, but she had a feeling, so she took another step, she could reach her now if she tried, Sam held her breath and suddenly grabbed her, Rae put up a fight at first, but then hugged her and started to cry.

Jack and everyone else ran to her side.

Sam looked down at Rae; she brushed her fingers through her hair. "Shh" she said softly. "It's going to be all right"

----

Sam took the picture down from the white board.

"So, how is she?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded. "She's doing ok"

"Good"

Jack walked into the room with another picture and put it on the board…

----

The end! Hope you liked it!


End file.
